Hctib Elttil
Lord Hctib Elttil ("Little Bitch" spelled backwards) is a small red imp who formerly served as Richard's companion. His personal life in the imp realm was ruined in five weeks because of his servitude to the warlock, and eventually lead to Hctib losing his sanity. Richard's recollection of him includes his referring to him as 'traitorous', and admitting that he had chosen the Imp's name to define what his role in their partnership would be, though when re-encountered, shows a fondness towards Hctib similar to a long lost pet or favorite toy. History 'The Hctib Diaries' .]]Hctib Elttil trained all of his life in the imp realm to become a warlock companion and eventually got to the 9th Circle. At some point his wife bore him a son who congratulated his proud father on the day of finally being assigned as a companion. Eventually, he is let into the Portal Chamber and is summoned to the mortal world by Richard. When Hctib returns to his son in the imp realm, he is numb from the earlier encounter. Serving Richard clearly takes a great toll on the imp's life as the warlock is insatiable, and through 5 weeks Hctib's personal life gets completely destroyed, until he finally decides to try kill his master. 'Book 4' Most recently, Hctib has risen as the leader of a reluctant army of Goblin-like warriors, demons and elementals, assembled so as to take his vengeance upon Richard and claim a kingdom of his own; the imp's intent is to make Richard "know what he endured". It seems one of the only reasons they follow him is because of his great dental insurance for employees. Hctib's plan for revenge leads him to use a magical necklace to shrink Richard down to the size of a child, which is about the same size as Hctib himself. However the curse broke when Richard committed an act of selflessness by protecting a child, upon which he regains his size and powers, as well as dismisses Hctib back to the Demonic Planes. It appears that he survived his banishment. He wears white gloves and red pants, similar to earlier styles of Mickey Mouse. When excited about something, Hctib will often exclaim, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He appears to be unaware of the significance of his name, something that his followers don't have the heart to tell him about. He has said, "Can't we all just get along?" a phrase uttered by the Warlock's imp minion in World of Warcraft when ordered to attack and an obvious reference to the popular MMORPG. In an ironic twist, Hctib was selected to be Richard's legal counsel in the 'Plane of Suck'. When Richard inevitably grows bored and slaughters the demons present at his trial, he leaves Hctib alive, despite Hctib going out of his way to have Richard declared guilty. QUOTES *''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROADTRIP'' 'Appearance in ''LFG Adventures: Looking for Adventure '''Description: This impish little devil screeches like a squeaky chair whenever he emerges from the shadows or Hell to be a pain in his former master, Richard’s ass. His speedy, highpitched speech is only one of many similarities he shares with a demonic Chipmunk. Aggravating, aggressive, and possessing surprising survival skills, Hctib Elttil is not to be ignored, or you might end up adorably chibby. See Also *Hctib Elttil appearances